Of Love and Denial
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: Different points regarding Ren and Kyoko’s relationship in the perspective of the other characters.
1. Chapter 1: Of Infatuation

Title:Of Love and Denial

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this series (Skip Beat!), but I sure wish I do.

* * *

Summary: Different points regarding Ren and Kyoko's relationship in the perspective of the other characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Infatuation

Maria really likes Nee-chan; probably not as much as she likes Ren-sama, but maybe almost.

Why wouldn't she? The two of them share many things. They both like dolls and voodoo. And Nee-chan makes the most exquisite dolls in the whole wide world -- in Tsuruga-san's likeness. And they almost have the same birthday. She couldn't forget the present that she gave her: a close-to-life-size Ren-sama doll that she goes to sleep with every night.

If only she is older, probably as old as Nee-chan… She is already 17 and can actually get married. She'd probably make a good wife because she cooks really well. Even Ren-sama likes her cooking. They had talked about it casually at times, when she could not help praising Nee-chan in front of Ren-sama. Actually, Ren-sama had become fond of Nee-chan as well, maybe because the two of them talk about her a lot. At times, he looks at her differently. It's not like how Ren-sama looks at Maria. In fact, he doesn't look at anyone like that at all, as far as Maria knows. It's a different expression, really. Not like the Ren-sama that Maria used to know.

_Anyway_, if only she is older, Ren-sama would not fail to notice her and confess his love. She would be a real beautiful lady just like her Mother. And maybe he would look at her with the same expression as when he looks at Nee-chan; that mysterious expression Ren-sama has, whenever she's around.

Maria wondered if Nee-chan notices. She's also nice to Ren-sama and to Maria, but not like the other girls who like to flirt around him and swoon all over him. Maria hates those girls. They are so desperate. Maybe that's why she also liked Nee-chan. Because she is not like those girls; she is different. Ren-sama and Nee-chan are fine together.

_Huh? _Maria was startled at herself. Where _did that thought come from?_ It's impossible for Ren-sama and Nee-chan- to- to-… Then she imagined Nee-chan in a wedding dress and in Ren-sama's arms, saying to her:

"Ne, Maria. I'm so happy. I hope you grow up soon and find a good husband like Ren-sama".

Maria dropped with horror (face dark but pale).

_Nooooo!!! Ren-sama, Ren-sama, in the arms of another woman is unacceptable. Ren-sama is only for Maria, he will wait for Maria and marry her when she is older. She will not be moved. She will fight for Ren-sama to the death – even against Nee-chan_—

"Erm—Maria? Maria? Are you all right?"

It was Nee-chan, kneeling beside her, looking a bit worried.

And behind her – is—

"Ren-sama--!!" Maria almost exclaimed but caught herself, suddenly remembering the vision in her mind moments ago.

The two older people expressed in unison: "Eh?"

* * *

"I thought you were sick Maria-chan", Nee-chan explained.

Maria is now walking hand in hand with Ren-sama, who looked as handsome as ever. But she couldn't help but stare at Nee-chan as well. She is glowing. She looked like a real lady. When she looks up at them together, they glow even more brightly. Maria shook her head many times but the glow is still there.

"I'm relieved you're okay, Maria-chan", Ren-sama replied.

"I knew exactly what to cheer you up with, didn't I?", Nee-chan said happily.

She does indeed, and Maria is still clutching the Ren-sama doll that she gave her earlier. Looking at it again, Ren-sama blushed. Maria's jaw dropped in awe. She had never seen Ren-sama blush. And Nee-chan saw this too and suddenly became flustered.

"I – I – didn't mean to tease you, Tsuruga-san! Please forgive me!", she exclaimed, bowing as low as the floor would allow her.

Then suddenly, Ren-sama's face changed and showed** THAT** expression.

"Stop it Mogami-san. You're overdoing it", he replied with a chuckle and still with that expression, though unseen by the object.

"No. Please. It was unruly for me to do that to as senpai", Nee-chan forcefully said back.

They continued like that for another minute or so until Nee-chan was finally coaxed to stand up. And Ren-sama smiled, and Nee-chan smiled back. Maria couldn't help but smile. They smiled together for another minute or so.

Maria is happy – in Ren-sama's arms so strong, and seeing Nee-chan smiling so beautifully. And she thought that she wouldn't mind at all if these two are together. They are her most favorite people in the world after all.

And besides, she still has another 9 or 10 years to grow and make Ren-sama fall in love with her. And Nee-chan can be the most deserving rival there is.

* * *

_Sidebar:_

_President Takarada: (sobbing) How about me? Am I not one of your most favorite people Maria?!_

_Maria: Oh, grow up grandfather!_

* * *

FIN


	2. Chapter 2: Of Jealousy

Chapter 2: Of Jealousy

Kotonami Kanae takes no crap. She is straightforward, frank, and she doesn't give damn if anyone gets hurt by her. This is why she is perfect for show business: a strong, modern woman who is willing to get what she wants no matter the cost.

Even if it meant being part of LME's Love Me Section.

_Crap._

Okay, so maybe she is willing to take a little bit of crap after all. But as they say: the end justifies the means (though this is mostly used in a different context, such as doing really bad things to get one wants; but being part of Love Me is doing all the _really nice_ things, which is sort of like the opposite). As long as she gets to the top of the acting industry, she will take this much crap.

One consolation of being a Love Me member is that she is not alone. She is actually with someone who has probably taken more than her share of crap, yet still manages to be jolly and extremely positive, though sometimes a bit weird (and needless to say: utterly annoying – and well – a bit contagious; just a bit).

Just recently, however, she'd felt she's been quite slack, had let down her guard, had allowed her small precious world and her cold spacious heart penetrated. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when _one person_ had wormed (yes, wormed) _her_ way into Kanae's insides, where she'd developed a soft and tender, and sometimes achingly sweet spot.

_But it was for myself as well, her being an admirer of mine; calling me her partner, her first ever girl friend, _she reasoned to herself. _It was her who followed me around and almost worshiped the ground I tread upon._

But that was just for a little while. It lasted only until a certain _someone_ came and took that glorified and most special place away. This event wasn't concrete, it wasn't public; it was a slow, almost unseen shift, which only Kanae herself cared to notice.

The _usurper_ (as Kanae so irritatingly call _him _sometimes, aside from _the devil in disguise, the sly demon, the drama king, the masked magician_, etc.) dared to take _her _place in _that girl's_ eyes. That pretentious face, that fake smile, those menacing eyes; Kanae can't help but feel irritated.

_What does he want from her? She's just a simple girl. She who is friendly and fair to everyone, she who used to worship her, she who always called her to ask for advice, she who used to – used to—used—_

_Arrggghhhh!!!_

_But I am not a loser, Tsuruga Ren! I am strong. I am a rock. And I – _

_I am a member of Love Me Section! _

_You can't beat that. Bwahahahahaha! _

(putting her little finger over her mouth while laughing devilishly and scaring off a dozen or so passersby)

It is settled. This is war. Now, she has to watch out not only for Kyoko's blossoming talent, but also to that Tsuruga Ren's hidden agenda (whatever those maybe, she is not quite sure but they are real and she believes this so).

She nodded and regained her resolve. Then:

"Moko-san?"

"Eh?" Kanae turned around to see Kyoko and –

_Speak of the devil, _she murmured.

"Hello, Kotonami-san", _the usurper_ greeted, holding hands with the President's granddaughter.

"Hmpf" was her reply.

_And what is that?! (_spotting the Ren-sama doll clutched firmly in little girl's hand). _What a disgusting image! _(despite the superb details which were Kyoko's handiwork).

"So, Kyoko, do you want to go shopping today? Hmm.. I think I also wanna eat some ice cream", she tried to entice the other girl with her most tempting and super-friendly tone.

_The usurper's _smile widened (definitely fake and hiding a real evil thought) while the little girl tightened her grip on the doll as if sensing her thoughts earlier.

"Yay! I'd love that Moko-san!" Kyoko replied with delight.

Then her face dropped: "But I don't have any more money to spare, you see".

"But Tsuruga-san said he'd treat me and Maria", she recovered suddenly looking back at _that _guy, who in turn smiled almost impossibly cheerful.

"Ah well, sorry for interrupting your plans. I guess I better go shop on my own and eat ice cream on my own", she said, acting most dejectedly.

"Ah, anou—Moko-san, why don't you just join us? Tsuruga-san and Maria won't mind, right?" Kyoko pleaded and looked the other two.

"Of course not Mogami-san. Kotonami-san please do join us" the deep and overly unrealistically endearing voice replied in turn.

"Yay! Come one! I'm glad we found you here Moko-san" Kyoko exclaimed taking her arm and chatting away.

_Tch. You win again this time Tsuruga Ren. But I will let it go just this once. Just this once._

* * *

Later while eating ice cream, Kanae noticed something odd about the two. Well, Kyoko acted the same as always: excited about the simplest things, but _that guy_ seemed different. He wasn't as stiff and formal as usual. And he smiled differently while talking to Kyoko. Kanae tried to catch the faintest clue as to why he acted that way when she caught Maria's eye. She looked at the girl, who winked at her.

_Is there something going on here I don't know?!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Sidebar:_

_President Takarada: How about you Kotonami-chan, am I one of your favorites?_

_Kanae: You will be if you let me graduate from that Love Me Section! What's with you and that Love anyway?!_


End file.
